Help of New Friends
by AppleCiderr
Summary: After all the events that changed the gang's lives, things pretty much return to normal. However, the gang gets closer to Mokuba Kaiba. They become close friends, and even go over to Kaiba's mansion to hang out, on their first visit they begin to notice things off with Seto Kaiba. Will they investigate and help out their rival? Or will they leave him to his demise? IN REWRITE
1. Chapter 1

_**New Yu-Gi-Oh story! Now, I am doing this off the first series, which includes Season 0 stuff (For any of you hardcore fans like me) I will be also using the Japanese names, because I hate English Dubs, they just annoy the hell outta me. **_

_**Note: I love stories where Yugi and the gang become friends with Seto, but I can't seem to find any. If you guys could review or PM me any you find, I would appreciate it! Also, this fic takes the darker side of Seto's past. So it includes depression, abuse, stuff like that. If you don't like, don't read. I will have Atemu be there, so pretend he beat Yugi or whatever floats your boat! If you do like, R&amp;R!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if I did there would be no English Dub or spinoff Yu-Gi-Oh series. **_

_**Rating: T+**_

_**Summary: After all the events that changed the gang's lives, things pretty much return to normal. However, the gang gets closer to Mokuba Kaiba. They become close friends, and even go over to Kaiba's mansion to hang out, on their first visit they begin to notice things off with Seto Kaiba. Will they investigate and help out their rival? Or will they leave him to his demise?**_

– – – – –

Summer had finally arrived for Domino City, Yugi and the gang were excited about the fact this was their first summer without anything crazy going on for the gang. They all are excited to spend the summer having fun and hanging out instead of going through soul-threatening situations. They had grown closer to Mokuba during the school year, who often came over to the Game Shop to talk. Today, he had run into them and invited them over to the mansion to hang out. They couldn't say no, not wanting to be rude, but not really wanting to run into Seto Kaiba so early into the summer vacation.

"Don't worry guys," Yugi tried to reassure," He'll probably be busy anyways, no need to fight with him, we're lucky we're even going to their house" Jou scoffed and said," Whatever, Moneybags probably tries to show off his house every moment possible" Anzu rolled his eyes at Jou's accusations, but in her head she honestly agreed with him. But, she didn't want to annoy anyone else more than they already were, with Jou's attitude.

Jou's younger sister, Shiuzuka, seemed to be the only one with real common sense. "Come on guys, let's just hurry over there before the sun goes down, Mokuba-kun wouldn't be happy if we were late!" She said, always being the one with the most common sense, besides Yugi. Agreeing with her, they started down the road, heading to the fancier part of town that held the Kaiba mansion. The mansion was quite large and they could see plenty of security, lucky for them Mokuba had alerted the security of them coming, so they were let in almost immediately.

As they walked in, Yugi was the first to hear panicked yells coming from one of the rooms. Sneaking closer, they saw Kaiba sitting on the computer with Mokuba sitting on a chair next to him, playing a new game made by an American that was extremely popular, Five Nights at Freddy's had tried to play one of those games, but it had terrified him. Atemu even tried, while stoic at first he nearly fell out of his chair from the jumpscares.

"Check the Ventilation system Seto! Quickly Quickly!" Mokuba said in a panicked tone. Kaiba seemed to be doing several things at once, checking what his brother told him to. Yugi exchanged a smug look with the rest of the group, knowing that Kaiba was bonding with his little brother.

Suddenly Mokuba let out a loud, girlish scream and jumped into his brother's lap, as the jumpscare happened. Kaiba chuckled and said," You scream like a girl" Mokuba gave a faux offended gasp and punched his brother's arm. "_Do NOT_!" Mokuba declared loudly, and the playful argument would have probably gone on for a while if Mokuba hadn't noticed and waved at them.

As they walked over, Kaiba got up and said," I'll be back later Mokie, I have work to do" Instantly worry and sadness filled Mokuba's eyes. "Can't you just work down here Seto?" He asked worriedly, and Kaiba shook his head and walked off with a half-hearted icy glare at the gang. Anzu noticed the worry in Mokuba's eyes, what was he worried about.

Jou didn't seem to notice, as he just glared right back in anger at the older Kaiba sibling. Once Kaiba was out of the room, Mokuba gave an obviously forced smile and said," Let's have fun! Come on, let me show you my games!" They followed the younger boy, Yugi and Atemu exchanged a worried look with Anzu, the three all wondering what was bothering the younger Kaiba, but for now it was pushed to the back of their minds.

They had fun and played games all day, and they forced Atemu to go get them drinks every time. The former Pharaoh would call 'Blasphemy and Madness' whenever they made him, and they'd reply with something about 'This is Sparta!' He didn't understand whatever reference they ere trying to make so he quickly went to the kitchen to get away from the laughing. The fourth time he went down there, he found the Older Kaiba digging through the cabinet and pulling out two small bottles. Atemu quickly hid and noticed the names on the bottles. _'Anti-depressents and Painkillers?'_ he wondered, wanting to know what Kaiba would be taking those for. He had some questions to ask the younger Kaiba he wanted answered, maybe they were misjudging Kaiba.. But that still didn't make anything about Kaiba needing medicine explained.

Waiting until Kaiba left the room, Atemu quickly dashed in, getting the drinks and snacks and walking upstairs as quickly as he could, without dropping anything. He would bring it up before they leave, he couldn't help but be worried about Seth's reincarnation, and he wanted to get to the bottom of this. Seeing Anzu and Yugi had noticed only reinforced his want, no, need to help the young man.

He returned to hear roaring laughter, which all but died down when he walked in. _Now or never.._ He thought to himself. "Mokuba.." The younger boy looked at him curiously. "Can you tell me why Kaiba was taking Anti-depressants?" Instantly the tension became thick, everyone looked at Atemu in shock, then at Mokuba waiting for an answer.

"You weren't supposed to know about that.." Mokuba whispered.

"Wait, so Kaiba's like, depressed?! What's he got to be depressed for? He's got all he wants!" Honda yelled, and Mokuba yelled," YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE WENT THROUGH!" He knelt down sobbing and Anzu rubbed his back gently.

"Can you tell us why Kaiba takes them?" Anzu asked, wanting only to help. Even Jou looked a little shaken. Mokuba shook his head.

"I can't.. If he won't tell you I won't.. It affects the both of us.." Mokuba whispered, and the tension got even thicker.

Yugi knelt by Mokuba. "You take them too?" He asked, and Mokuba weakly nodded. "I used to, I'm off them, not Nii-sama though.. he takes them every day.."

Mokuba started sobbing and they tried to comfort him, but it didn't seem to work. Shizuka took a different approach, and said," We will try and help Seto, Mokuba, only if you trust us though" Her soft voice seemed to calm the younger boy, who looked at them all suspiciously.

"Okay.." He finally said," I'll trust you, you can help us.."

This would start a new adventure none of the gang wouldn't know exactly how to handle, but do their best and make strange new friendships along the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Next Chapter of my Yu-Gi-Oh story! I began and finished writing this in an all nighter I pulled for no reason other than INSOMNIA! * cries internally *

Okay.. Anyways I have nothing to say right now soo ENJOY!

– – – – –

Seto didn't understand what made Mokuba get so attached to the Geek Squad. He walways was close to them, from the moment they met during Duelist Kingdom when Mokuba was trying to find him. Even before that they had been a thorn in his side. Maybe it was just him being overprotective.. Or maybe he just hated them. It didn't help that Mokuba became so close, they were having sleepovers and even came over to his mansion today! Oh yes, he remembered how many hours that Mokuba begged and pleaded for Seto to let them to come over, more than a whole hour. He even began preaching it practically religiously until he got his way, even in the smallest of conversations.

"_Are you ready for summer Mokuba?"_

"_I'd be more ready if you let Yugi and his friends come over!"_

"_Good morning Mokuba"_

"_It is a good morning, because you're gonna let Yugi and his friends come over!"_

"_What do you want for lunch, Moki?"_

"_We should figure out what Yugi and his friends want to eat for when they COME OVER!"_

Oh yes, he wanted to tear his hair out. But he's a sucker for Mokuba, never could say before even now. He wanted Mokuba to have the childhood he didn't get to have, which included inviting friends over, even if he didn't like them. Never once had Seto had a friend come over, Gozuboro was ruthless. At that thought, the middle of his chest, near his heart started throbbing painfully. He groaned and forced himself up, and walked to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen, Seto could hear the up roaring laughter upstairs, and a pang of sadness hit him as he heard that. How he wished he could have friends.. but he couldn't.. He went back to digging in the cupboard, and pulling out his painkillers and anti-depressents, he heard movement but ignored it., thinking it was one of the maids or something, taking his meds and walked back to the computer, he couldn't think about it now, he had work to do.

– – – – –

"What Can you tell us, Mokuba?" Yugi asked worriedly, he always knew Kaiba had a heart, he had shown it several times, but maybe these things were stopping him from being friends with them. Mokuba was wringing his fingers together and looked towards the door repeatedly as if worried his older brother would walk through the door and hear what they were talking about, which was a very good fear.

"Well, it's mainly Gozuboro's fault.. You know how h-he needed someone to take his place, and how he made my brother become s-super smart, b-but it was much w-worse than that.." Mokuba began," He would starve him, make him stay up days on end without sleep doing impossible problems, he used to beat us too.. But Seto got hit a lot more than me..." Yugi's eyes widened in shock, he knew Gozuboro was a power-hungry buisnessman, but he never thought he would go as far as to abuse Seto! Even Jou looked sad, and he usually hated Kaiba.

"Well, why didn't Kaiba just tell someone?" Honda asked," He could have gotten you out of the situation!" Mokuba shook his head and said," No, he couldn't have. We would have been taken away and probably separated, and if he tried Gozuboro would have done something bad to him.. He.." Mokuba stopped talking and started crying again.

"Don't worry Mokuba, we'll help you and Kaiba get better in no time," Anzu said softly, and the young boy smiled happily and whispered," Thank you..."

"Hey! Hey! No no no!" They suddenly heard Kaiba's voice, and they all dashed downstairs to see his older brother crouched slightly, and their new puppy (Which Mokuba saved off the street) holding some piece of paper on his jaws.

"My essay!" Mokuba shrieked in realization, he had already finished the assignment the teacher had given them over the summer, he wasn't about to do it again! "Dragon put that down!" The puppy's tail just started wagging faster as he turned to look at Mokuba, taking his eyes off of Seto, who lunged forward and missed the pup by a second, who dashed away and towards Mokuba, who tried to grab the pup as well. He dashed between Mokuba's legs, and this time Jou tried to grab the dog, and failed miserably as he crashed to the ground as well, the dog dashing into the kitchen. Seto ran into the kitchen, blocking one exit while Mokuba kept the other side blocked.

Seto looked over and grabbed a piece of beef from his uneaten plate on the table and held it out. "Dragon! Look, food!" He quickly said, and the dog looked over, tail wagging once again with more excitement. Any faster and he'd probably fly away. He dropped the papers and bounded towards Seto to get the food. Mokuba snatched the papers and placed them on the counter, high from where Dragon could reach them. Seto gave the pup the piece of beef and ruffled his fur. "Little troublemaker.." He muttered in a half-angry half-amused tone.

"Didn't think you would own a dog, Kaiba," Jou challenged playfully, breaking the silence. Surprisingly, Seto didn't glare back, instead he gave an amused smirk. "It's not that _I _bought one, it's just that _SOMEONE_ has a habit of bringing animals home," Seto accused, staring at Mokuba, who was blushing sheepishly.

"I only brought _five_ cats home!" Mokuba snapped, to which Seto snorted. "Yeah, in the last week.." He retorted. Mokuba crossed his arms and muttered something about 'cats being adorable' and looked away.

Yugi decided to take action. "Uh, Kaiba, we were going to go to have lunch at in the park Wednesday.. and Mokuba was coming too, I was wondering if you'd like to come too?" He stuttered quickly, and a hundred different emotions passed through Seto's face in a matter of moments. He seemed, confused and unsure of what to say.

"Uhh.. I-I guess I could.. I have nothing to do then.." He muttered, looking away to avoid eye contact. He was confused at their sudden change of attitude, but he didn't have the courage to say no for some reason.

"Great! We'll see you then!" Yugi said, and left with his friends. Shiuzuka was the first to break the silence. "Wow.. I never thought the Kaiba brothers were depressed or that Mr. Kaiba could.. do that to kids.." She muttered.

"Might explain why he doesn't trust us and is mean, maybe he never really had friends before.." Honda said gently.

"We'll figure it out later," Yugi said," For now I wanna finish my homework for the summer so I can concentrate on this" The others nodded in agreement and split up to head home, wondering what the next few weeks would bring.


End file.
